Season 5 finale ( prediction and fanmade)
by ninicamarillo
Summary: SEASON 5 FINALE PREDICTIONS I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS THIS IS JUST A PREDICTION


** Season 5 finale ( prediction) **

**I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS! THIS STORY IS JUST FOR FUN CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY'S LIKE " CAPTURED BY DARTH MAUL." " THE FOR BIDDEN LOVE." AND THE SHATTERED WINDOW! THIS STORY LEFTS OFF SEASON 5 EPISODE 19 TO CATCH A JEDI WHEN AHSOKA FALLS INTO THE PIT OF NANODROIDS HERE WE GO! WATCH EPISODES 17,18 AND 19**

Ahsoka landed on a pile of explosive nanodroids. The clones came in Wolf stepped up with a stunner. Ahsoka got up and looked at him.

" Wolf let me explain." Ahsoka said but it was to late Wolf stunned her and she fell unconscious. Anakin and Plo came running in. Anakin's heart was broken just seeing his padawan unconscious and covered in dirt. Anakin loved Ahsoka he was denying these feelings. Anakin went by her and rubbed her arm. Rex took out the nanodroids and showed them to Anakin.

" These are the nanodroids. The same that was used to blow up The Jedi Temple." Rex said. Anakin and Plo gasped.

" I can't believe it." Said Anakin. Plo stroked her cheek. Anakin knew he was upset. Ahsoka was like a daughter to Plo.

" Come on we have to take her in." said Rex. Anakin nodded and went over to Ahsoka and picked her up by her thighs. Anakin looked at Ahsoka and closed his eyes. Anakin thought she was very light. Anakin heard a gasp by Ahsoka. ' She must be having a nightmare' thought Anakin. Ahsoka's head was on his chest. Anakin loved the feeling of this. Anakin put her down on the ship. The clones held her down. Anakin looked at Ahsoka so much sympathy and love he wanted to share but couldn't. He was emotionally tied to her. Master Yoda came up on the hologram.

" Captured she has been?" Yoda said. Plo sighed.

" Yes Master Yoda." Plo said. " Without incident?" Yoda asked. Plo shook his head.

" No, she was subdue by the clones and found possession of explosive nanodroids." Plo said with a shocked voice. Anakin looked at Plo then back at Ahsoka.

" It still doesn't explain Ventress's involved in it we saw her with Ahsoka. I think there's more going on than we know." Anakin said. Plo sighed. Rex looked at Ahsoka he loved her to she has always been adored by Rex. Rex looked at her admiring her unique facial markings.

Mace Windu appeared in the hologram. " By Ahsoka or against Ahsoka." Plo and Anakin looked at each other. " That remains to be seen." Plo said. " We are bringing her back to the Temple." Anakin said.

" Let's just hope we can keep her here." Mace said. The hologram ended. Anakin looked at Ahsoka. And they flew to the temple. They landed at the temple. Rex and Wolf let her go. Anakin picked her up. She was still sleeping on his chest. Anakin stroked her cheek. Anakin walked into the temple with Ahsoka in his arms. Mace, Shaak and Yoda's eyes widened.

" Shes unconscious Master's." Anakin said.

" Good work Skywalker take her to your quarters and stay there until the trial starts. Don't let her get away Skywalker we are counting on you." Mace said. Anakin tried to bow but forgot Ahsoka was in his arms. He heard her yelp.

" Sorry." Anakin said. He walked to his quarters. Ahsoka was gasping. Anakin knew she was having a nightmare. Anakin walked into his quarters and closed the door. He laid her on the bed and put binders on her arms. ( Binders are handcuffs for jedi. If you struggle they will shocker and get tighter.) Anakin was wondering what nightmare she was having. Anakin placed to fingers on her forehead to see her dream. He saw Ahsoka's parents abandon her. Ahsoka was crying and crying. Plo found her and took her back to the temple. He removed the fingers from her forehead and sat down on a chair. He was thinking about Ahsoka and what would the court say. What if they give her a death penalty oh my god a death penalty Anakin cant see his own padawan die. Ahsoka eyes fluttered open to see Anakin sitting on a chair. She got up gasping. Anakin saw her get up. He went over to her. Ahsoka looked at Anakin.

" Snips calm down its me." Anakin said. Ahsoka had tears coming out of her eyes. Anakin wiped them away.

" Master, what have I done?" Ahsoka said she put her head down. Anakin lifted her chin.

" Everybody thinks you're the criminal I believe you. Someone is setting you up." Anakin said. Ahsoka nodded. Anakin's door opened Yoda was standing in the doorway.

" Time it is for the trail Skywalker." Yoda said. Anakin nodded. Anakin helped Ahsoka up and led her to the court room. They both went up to chancalor Palpatine.

" Ahsoka Tano, you are charged with murder for Letta Bomani and Clones what is your guilt?" Palpatine said. Ahsoka took a deep breath everybody was watching her including Anakin,Obi-Wan and Plo Koon.

" Not guilty." Ahsoka said. Anakin looked at Ahsoka. Palpatine nodded. Ahsoka told the whole story.

" I see child. Lets take a 3 hour recess." Palpatine said. He slammed his gabble. Ahsoka went with Anakin. A clone grabbed Ahsoka. Anakin tried to grab her but the clones stopped him.

" Sorry General we need to take her in." The clone said. Anakin pulled away and looked at Ahsoka. Anakin walked away still looking at Ahsoka. He is going to prove her innocence even if it's the last thing he does. Anakin went into his speeder and flew to the lower depts. For Ventress. He found ventress walking in a alley. He tackled her and put a lightsaber to her neck.

" I know your behind Ahsoka's framing Ventress." Anakin said.

" I'm not responsible for that some girl jumped me and took my stuff." Ventress said. Anakin de activated his lightsaber.

" So it wasn't you." Anakin said. Ventress got up. She shook her head.

" I know who it was." Ventress said.

" Who is it?" Anakin asked. Anakin didn't trust Ventress but he knew she was telling the truth.

" Its Aurra S-" Ventress didn't finish someone was force choking her! Anakin stood up he couldn't believe he was trying to save her but she dies on him. Anakin went into his speeder and ran back to the temple. Anakin ran into Ahsoka's cell. Ahsoka was asleep Anakin went in and shook her. She woke up and looked at him.

" Master?" Ahsoka said.

" Aurra Sing framed you." Anakin said. Ahsoka gasped.

" How do you know?" Ahsoka asked. Anakin rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

" Ventress told me right before she was force chocked by Aurra." Anakin said. Ahsoka's eyes widened.

" SO it was Aurra not Ventress." Ahsoka said. Anakin nodded.

" It makes scene now because before Aurra was a bounty hunter she was a jedi." Anakin said.

" She was?" Ahsoka said. Anakin nodded.

" Yea." Anakin said. The clones came in.

" Its time for the decision." The clone said. Anakin nodded. They went to the court room. Chancellor Palpatine looked at Ahsoka in deep shock. Ahsoka didn't know what this meant.

" The court has reached a decision." Palpatine said. Plo and Anakin clutched their fists in anger.

" Ahsoka Tano is guilty of all charges. Her sentencing his death" Palpatine said. Anakin and the entire court room gasped. Plo and Anakin's eyes were brimming with tears. Ahsoka was shocked she was guilty of things she didn't even do. Anakin ran up.

" Palpatine Aurra Sing framed her." He yelled.

" What makes you think this?" Palpatine asked.

" Ventress told me right before she died." Anakin said. The whole court room gasped.

" Do you have proof?" He said. Anakin shook his head.

" Well we cant do anything about that. Ahsoka will be executed tomorrow." Palpatine said. Ahsoka got out of her binders and ran off. The clones tried to catch her but she was faster.

" Ahsoka no!" Anakin yelled. He ran after her. She went in a speeder and headed for Mustafar. Anakin followed her. Anakin got out of his speeder and grabbed her. She screamed.

" Ahsoka why did you run away?" Anakin asked. She was crying. He saw a red horny guy with medal legs behind her. Anakin's eyes winded. IT WAS MAUL!

Ahsoka looked behind her and gasped. Anakin got out his lightsaber.

" Oh its Skywalker." Maul said. Anakin yanked Ahsoka behind him.

" Who are you?" Anakin asked. Maul let out a evil laugh.

" Im the one who striked down your master Qui Gon-Jin." Anakin gasped. Anger built up inside him.

" You killed my master!" Anakin had a lightsaber duel with him. Maul saw Ahsoka. He smiled. Maul forced pushed Anakin away making Anakin hit the wall. Maul used the force to grab Ahsoka and pulled her to his chest. Anakin looked up and gasped. Tears brimming in his eyes.

" I killed your master and he was so weak!" Anakin got up and looked at Ahsoka. Ahsoka was struggling and crying. Ahsoka kicked Maul in his face. He flinched back and Ahsoka got out of his grip.

" You little brat! You are dead! Ill kill you and I will kill your master." Maul yelled. Ahsoka punched him. Anakin was dueling Maul. Maul kicked Ahsoka making her fly into the air and hit the wall. She screamed. Anakin kept on dueling him. Maul kicked him in the manhood. Anakin dropped to the ground. Maul punched him. Anakin got up helplessly. Maul got his red light saber and raised it up to Anakin's chest. Ahsoka ran in front of Anakin and Maul stabbed the lightsaber in Ahsoka's chest. She screamed in blood curling agony. Ahsoka took the lightsaber out of her chest and slashed his head off. Anakin looked at her in horror.

" Ahsoka NO!" Anakin yelled. Ahsoka fell to the ground. Anakin laid by her and stroked her cheek and cried.

" You saved me." Anakin said. Ahsoka nodded. Ahsoka's hand was on his cheek.

" I love you Ahsoka Tano. I will never forget you." Anakin said with tears in his eyes. There faces got closer and closer and their lips met.

" I wanted to do that forever. I love you to Anakin Skywalker." Ahsoka said. Anakin held her close and cried. Ahsoka's life left her eyes. Anakin looked at her and cried as hard as ever had. Anakin stroked her cheek. Plo landed on Mustafar and ran to Anakin. Plo dropped to his knees and cried. They took her back to the temple for her funeral. Everybody in the temple came. Nobody in Jedi history had this many jedi attend to a funeral. Anakin cried hard. So did Barris and Lux and Obi-Wan and Plo. Yoda cried to Ahsoka was a very good friend to everybody and she will be remembered in there hearts. Forever. Anakin looked at her body and cried. Ahsoka was Anakin's most loved soul! Anakin thought ' I could have saved her I could have helped her. This is all my fault Ahsoka is dead because of me.' Anakin thought. Anakin blamed his self for the killing of Ahsoka. Anakin touched Ahsoka's hand one last time before she went forever.

" I love you Ahsoka Tano. We will all never forget you." Anakin said. He went back to his quarters and cried.

" Master." Said a ghostly cry behind him. He looked behind him. It was Ahsoka's spirit!

" Ahsoka!" Anakin said hugging her. " I love you Ahsoka." Anakin said. Ahsoka giggled.

" I know I will always be with you no matter what. Forever." Ahsoka said.

" I love you Anakin I will visit you I promise." Ahsoka said.

" Alright. I love you snips." Anakin said placing a hand on her cheek.

" I love you to Skyguy." Ahsoka said. And she vanished into the night. And constantly returned to visit Anakin.

**THAT'S MY PREDICTION OF THE FINALE REMEMBER RATE AND COMMET NO FLAMES OR CYBER BULLYING OR BAD JUDGEMENTS. HOPE U ENJOYED IT**


End file.
